


Elevator Antics

by eternal_moonie



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl, The Flash
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: no summary given





	Elevator Antics

Elevator Antics  
Title: Elevator Antics (not to be confused with another title I wrote years ago with the same name) ((will have two fics))  
Rating: NC17  
Based on these pictures: (this picture is my phone background)

 

Jan was late!!!

Oh My God, if he was late one more time he would probably get fired from his job.

And it had already been so hard to find this job in the first place, but luckily that was years ago, not like it was last year.

There was the elevator that would take him up to the correct floor.

He started running towards the open elevator, when he felt himself slow down.

Everything around him seemed to be as well.

A blur of lightning sped past him, followed by another.

"Made it!!" sounded two voices.

"White Canary and Green Arrow have to make dinner for a whole week!" Kara giggled.

When that ended, Jan and two others made a break for it.

All dressed in superhero gear.

Minus Jan of course, he was dressed very business-like.

With a tie, no less.

"HODOR!" Jan shouted.

No idea why that suddenly came to him.

"Hey, no fair, you two used your powers!" Sara commented.

"Hey, I know that reference." Barry commented at the newcomer.

"Yeah, thanks." Jan said as he got in as well.

Hmm, can it hold five people? Jan wondered.

Then did a doubletake. Or was that quadruple take?

"Oh My God, you're...."

"Don't say it!" Barry exclaimed as he put his hand on Jan's mouth.

"Flash! We're all among friends here." Oliver said as he pulled Barry's hand off Jan's mouth, then pressed the button for the correct floor he needed to be.

They all needed to be, actually.

Except Jan of course, since he was no superhero.

Jan bit his bottom lip.

"Okay, okay, I won't say it. But I love your shows on The CW."

Sara raised an eyebrow.

"The CWhat?"

"You don't know? Like ABC has Once Upon A Time, Fox has Gotham, uhm... HBO has Game of Thrones? CW has Arrow, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl and The Flash?"

They all exchanged glances.

"Doesn't look like a metahuman." Green Arrow commented.

"Nor a resident from another universe." Barry added.

"Nor is he a Abarration." White Canary said.

"Doesn't look like an alien." Supergirl interjected.

"Uhm, guys, girls... is this elevator moving at all?" Jan asked.

"As for your observations: first of all, rude, but I assume you I am fully human and a fan of your shows." he turned to Oliver.

"That Chase is a real piece of work, if I had superpowers I would definitely have helped out, speaking of, why didn't you call on Barry, Kara and the rest of the Legends as your team? Not saying your team wouldn't be awesomesauce, but that would have been awesomesauce too."

"Who's Chase?" Barry, Sara and Kara asked all at once.

"Long story..." he said, then turned to Jan. "What's your name and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Jan and I work here. On the tenth floor. And I could lose my job if I am not on time."

"Yeah, guys, it seems like we are not moving." Kara commented.

"Let me just... wait what?!" Kara commented as she tried to fly upward but couldn't.

"What's going on, Kara?" Barry asked.

"I don't know, I can't fly anymore."

"Like running circles around us is going to solve this problem right now," Jan commented.

"HEY!" Barry shouted as he pushed Jan to the side of the elevator.

Then he braced himself to run upward but found out he couldn't.

"I don't have my speed."

"So you are now all like Caity Lotz, Grant Gustin, Melissa Benoist and Stephen Amell, powerless."

"No, we're Barry Allen, Kara Danvers, Oliver Queen and Sara Lance. Also, who are all those people you mentioned?" Oliver asked.

Jan sighed.

"That would be your actors and actresses who play you on television."

"Ohhh, okay."

Then a compartment from the ceiling opened and a strange gas erupted from that space.

"What's that?!" Jan asked as he was doused with it along with the others and began to cough as well.

"I don't know, it must be..." Barry spoke up, but stopped.

His hand caressed someone's jeans then.

"What are you... ohh... that feels so good, Allen." Jan said.

The hand then unzipped the fly and gasped.

"OH MY GOD?! You're not wearing underwear!!" Barry exclaimed.

Oh God, I think I know what's going on here, Jan thought.

Jan smirked as he moved more into Barry's space and kissed him hard.

"Yeah, So? Is that bad? A neat guy like me who wears a suit and a tie isn't wearing any underwear. Is that a crime? Why, I bet you've had days you're not wearing any underwear yourself underneath that superhero costume?" Jan asked as he dared to cop a feel at the front of Barry's pants.

"Well, actually, now that you mention it, Jan..." Flash said as he wrapped his arms around Jan and kissed him deeply with tongue, "no, never."

"Now i remember why I liked fighting alongside you so much during the Dominators, Kara," Sara said, her name filled with so much lust as she deeply kissed Kara.

The young Kryptonian kissed her back with as much passion in her kiss. "I remember that, and I wanted this to happen too."

And Oliver?

He was just watching this as he had his cock out and was stroking himself.

"Y'know, I have a dirty secret..." Jan whispers against Barry's lips as he actually has his hand in Barry's uniform and is stroking his faster friend alive there, while Barry is doing the same thing to Jan's cock.

"Oh yeah?" Barry whispers back with a naughty glint in his eyes. "What is it?"

"I always wanted an orgy with the four of you."

"WHOA!!" Barry said as he stopped stroking Jan's cock and pushed him into the direction of the girls.

"TMI right there, Jan."

The girls were irritated their make-out session was broken up, but that was shown briefly on their faces so they settled for other things.

Sara bent down and sucked the newcomer's cock while Kara tongued him deeply.

"What was that all about with Barry, Jan?" She whispered in his ear.

"Oh, nothing important, Kara." Jan replied as he kissed her back just as passionately with tongue.

"Y'know, I once had thought up a character from Krypton who survived and then found Kara back on Earth..." Jan whispered, "but this is so much better than I had ever imagined."

"Well, Flash, what are you waiting for?" Oliver asked as he presented his cock for him to play with, his hand now off that thick length of his to show him how hard he was.

"Oh, sorry, Arrow, I was just recovering from something I heard." Barry said with a smirk as he got up close and personal with Oliver and started to undo some of that green uniform of his, showing off that perfect muscled skin along with the scars he had gotten throughout his long life.

"You're so perfect, Queen," Barry whispered as he kissed along that chiseled stomach of his all the way down to his cock and took him in his mouth.

The others had meanwhile taken off their superhero clothing and Jan's clothes, except for the tie.

Then Sara had a naughty idea.

She grabbed Jan and turned him around, grabbed his hands and secured his hands behind his back with his tie.

"Hey!" Jan exclaimed.

Then she leaned back against the side of the elevator and took his cock in her hand.

"Hey, guys, Jan just told me he loves to be fucked from behind. Have at it, Oliver? Barry?"

"What?!" Jan exclaimed in shock.

Sara smirked and wrapped her mouth around his cock while she lay on the floor like that with her back against the elevator wall.

Kara took her cue to crawl towards Sara and lavish her pussy with her tongue.

"I'll do it! After all, he's hoped for an orgy for us with so long." Flash said with a smirk on his face as he walked over in the tight space and thrusted his cock home, but not before giving Jan's ass two good spanks, one on each buttock.

"YES!!" Jan cried out as he received those slaps followed by the welcome invasion between those slapped ass cheeks.

Then Oliver decided he couldn't remain alone any longer and thrusted deep between Barry.

"I love it when you do that, Ollie," Barry groaned.

"Feels.. like.. I.. died.. and.. gone.. to.. Heaven.. guys.. and.. girls.." Jan groaned.

"Damn right you should feel like that," they all told him.

On and on they went, alternating between different positions with different people, until they all came by jacking and stroking.

There even had been an event where the two women had mounted two of the three men.

And of course Jan had been freed from the tie.

"That was sooo good!!" Jan exclaimed as they had gotten dressed again.

"You know what? Let's try this one more time and we'll see if it doesn't we will call security, sounds good?" he asked.

"Sure, but what makes you think that..." they started, when they heard the sound of the elevator start up again and begin its ascent.

"oh, you were right after all."

"Want to know what else I think?"

"Don't overdo it, buddy," Barry said as he gently punched Jan's shoulder.

"No, I want to hear what he has to say, Barry." Kara said.

"I think it was Pink Kryptonite gas that doused us."

Silence.

Then Kara laughed.

"Pink Kryptonite? That stuff exists?"

"Dude, you know way too much stuff about us."

"Maybe we should do a memory wipe? The Waverider can do that." Sara offered.

"Our secret is safe with me. Don't worry." Jan said and then there was ding.

The correct floor.

"Well," Jan said giving them quick hugs, "I'll be seeing you. Good luck with everything in your lives."

He then left and hurried to the doors into the office.

"Honey, I'm so sorry I am late!"

"It's alright, Jan." Helen said as she saw him.

Jan frowned.

"It's alright? But I'm hours late. So you are not going to fire me?"

"No, why would I? I hope you liked your present."

"My present?"

"Happy One Year Anniversary, Jan and Helen!"

The next moment Barry and Kara sped into the room along with Oliver Queen and Sara Lance bringing up the rear.

"Wait, what?" Jan asked in shock as he looked from his girlfriend Helen to the team and then back again.

"You set this up? For me?" Jan asked.

Helen smirked and hugged him, then kissed him.

"Surprise."

The End


End file.
